Nelyafinwë Russandol
by Faire Cuthalion
Summary: Maedhros el Alto, el de cabellos de cobre, primogénito de Fëanor, elfo noble donde los haya... ¿Qué, exactamente, deparó la vida a tan destacado personaje?


_"Los siete hijos de Fëanor fueron Maedhros el Alto; Maglor el poderoso cantor, cuya voz se escuchaba desde lejos por sobre las tierras y el mar; Celegorm el Hermoso, y Curufin el Hábil, que del padre heredó sobre todo la habilidad manual; Caranthir el Oscuro; y los más jóvenes, Amrod y Amras, que eran gemelos, iguales de temple y rostro."_

_El Silmarillion, Cap. 5: "De Eldamar y los príncipes de los Eldalië"_

**Nelyafinwë**** Russandol**

**Capítulo Uno: Del Reino Bienaventurado**

- I Seldo ná!

Toda cautela desapareció de la actitud de los hijos de Fëanàro al oír el susurro del hasta entonces menor de ellos, que durante el largo y tenso tiempo de espera había colgado precariamente de la repisa de la ventana que daba a la habitación en la que se encontraban sus padres y su ahora nuevo hermano pequeño, nacido a la luz de Valinor ese mismo día.

- Otro niño - se lamentó uno de los hermanos más pequeños, un muchacho de cuerpo fuerte y elevada estatura, aunque este último no fuera un rasgo distintivo, sino común a todos los nietos del rey noldor.

Otro de los chicos dejó escapar una risa dorada ante el obvio desencanto de su hermano menor.

- Pues no sé qué esperabas, Turko. Ya dijo Amme que no se sentía muy diferente de cuando nacimos nosotros. Yo, al menos, ya esperaba que fuera un niño. Vamos, toronincenya - añadió el joven elfo al ver la cara de decepción de su hermano -, tampoco es para tanto. Ya verás como antes de que pase mucho tiempo nos encontramos con un nuevo hermano. O hermana, tanto da.

El pequeño Turko puso cara de rabia.

- Basta ya los dos - dijo el más mayor de los hermanos, que hasta entonces había prestado poca atención a la conversación -. Turkafinwë, ya sabías que Amil quería otro niño y no una niña, y que prácticamente ya sabíamos qué iba a ser, así que no te quejes sólo por el placer de oír tu voz. Y por ti, Kanafinwë, lo mismo; ya sabemos todos que te encanta escucharte y que consideras que tienes una voz preciosa, pero ¿no crees que sería mejor que hablaras como corresponde a tu edad y no intentaras hacerte el sabio?

- Tú te callas, Nelyo. Óyete. Tú tampoco tienes edad para ponerte tan paternalista.

- Ni tú para ser tan sapioncillo.

- ¿Sapioncillo? - repitió el pequeño Turko.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos antes de estallar a carcajadas.

- Vale, necesitaba una palabra y no se me ocurría ninguna... - admitió Nelyo entre risas - Ah, toronyi, estoy tan contento... Sugerí a Ada que llamara al bebé algo así como "otro Finwë más, esto empieza a hacerse repetitivo", pero no me hizo caso. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera me escuchó.

- Se lo tendría que haber dicho Kurvo - comentó Turko con un deje de envidia en la voz -. Seguro que a él le hubiera hecho caso.

- Es un mimado - asintió Káno.

- ¡No soy ningún mimado! - chilló Kurvo, el hasta entonces más pequeño de los hermanos, mientras bajaba agarrándose a los ladrillos de la pared.

- ¡Sí lo eres!

- ¡No lo soy!

- ¡Lo eres!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Yé!

- ¡Que ya basta! - gritó Nelyo, haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos - ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que pone orden? Miedo me da que algún día no os pueda contener... ¿Es que no podéis actuar con un poco de madurez?

- Pero a ver, ¿te aclararás algún día, Nelyo? - intervino Káno - Primero me dices que actúe como alguien de mi edad y luego nos intentas obligar a que maduremos.

- Calladito estás más guapo, Káno.

- Tú no estás guapo ni aunque te calles, Nelyo.

- Era una ironía.

- Lo mío también.

- Qué poco original eres, todo el tiempo me estás copiando.

- Aquí el menos original de todos eres tú, que hasta tu nombre dice que eres uno de tantos en una serie, Nelyafinwë.

- Tú lo que tienes es envidia de que yo sea más guapo.

- Lo que eres es un creído, Russandol.

Turko dejó escapar un silbido, y los dos hermanos mayores se giraron hacia él con caras de rabia.

- ¿Qué? - gritaron a la vez.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

- Que me aburro. ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar a algo?

Tanto Nelyo como Káno olvidaron rápidamente sus disputas.

- ¡Yo voy!

- ¡Y yo!

- ¡Eh, yo también voy! - chilló el pequeño Kurvo, que todavía no había llegado al suelo - ¡Esperadme! ¡Esperadme o se lo diré a Atto!

- ¡Tírate, Kurvo! ¡No vamos a esperarte!

- ¡Venga, perezoso! ¡Déjate caer! ¡Ven ya!

Desde la ventana por la que había estado espiando Kurufinwë, y con una sonrisa de jugueteando en sus labios, un orgulloso Fëanor contemplaba las figuras de sus hijos perderse entre los árboles del Reino Bienaventurado mientras entre sus brazos descansaba Morifinwë, el más pequeño de sus hijos.

"I Seldo ná" - "es un niño"

"Amme" - "Madre"

"Toronincenya" - "mi hermano pequeño"

"Toronyi" - "queridos hermanos"

"Ada" - "Padre"

"Yé" - "sí"

"Russandol" - "cabeza de cobre" (epessë de Mahtan el herrero que pasó a su nieto por el color de sus cabellos)

"Atto" - "papá"

Fëanàro: Fëanor

Nelyafinwë ("Tercer Finwë") - Nelyo - Maedhros

Kanafinwë ("de voz fuerte o imperativa")- Káno - Maglor

Turkafinwë ("fuerte, poderoso de cuerpo") - Turko - Celegorm

Kurufinwë ("Finwë hábil"; Fëanor dio su propio nombre este hijo por el gran parecido que les unía) - Kurvo - Curufin

Morifinwë ("oscuro") - Moryo - Caranthir

**¡¡¡REVIEW!!!**


End file.
